Starman3
Starman3 wikia page of starman3 Starman3 is a pedophile and SMG4's worst enemy. He appears in a lot of SuperMarioGlitchy4's videos because he forced SMG4 to put him in it. He is a gigantic manchild who supports necrophilia, pedophilia, parturiphilia, peccatophilia, and zoophilia, incest (all i know of) TRUTHS ABOUT STARMAN3 hes done pedophilia acts and has harmed other users with threats, false accusing people, and other utter BS acts Mariogame2222 wikia page of starman3 Starman3 is a random guy who is an enemy ofSupermarioglitchy4 and crew. he is a gang leader. He lives in his mums house, but he spends 90% of his time in Princess Toadstool's castle like a bum. He lives in the mushroom kingdom in starcrescent. He, likes little kids, best buy, porn, underaged kids, warebears, harrassing people, scamming them, ruining people lives. he hates GlitchedIris64, EpicMario95/Shogun Waitington, Mariomario54321 (he fakes his friendship just for subs), waluigifan32 and thatoneguy. he makes alts for harrassment or to bait kids ones that we are aware of are Boob man, Tiffany parks, everyone sucks, shauna cruz, I hate team flare iris, lord star god of sex, starman3 ytr, big mac quialava all on google plus, instagram account is starman3_ytr and his twitters are staryoshijacob. jacobthebigmac and lordstargodofsex. he makes alts mainly to bait or use them to get people in trouble and ruin there lives. He leaks his house address if you ask for it and he stole an IPad and a nintendo switch from his job at best buy. He has dated many kids since 2013 and done sexual acts with them and he does multiple kids at once, lying that he only has one girlfriend and one boyfriend when in reality its like 5 at once. he backstabs them and makes cruel jokes to them all because he's 28 year old man with no life like the pedophile he is. Starman3 the buttfucking yoshi Edit starman3 Mcpeepeepoopoo irl known as Jacob Leonard Ware sexually identifies as a McFucking Goddamn big mac. he rapes yoshis and little kids all day long. he has had sex with a big mac IRL. as said by someone he might go around town irl asking kids for buttsex and dick sucking. he goes to ages 8 and up. any gender male, female, helocopter, Agender (genderless), Androgyne.Bigender.Genderqueer / non-binary.Gender bender.Hijra.Pangender.Third gender. Akava'ine. Bakla. Bissu. Calabai. Fa'afafine. Fakaleiti. Hijra. Kathoey. Khanith. Koekchuch. Māhū Maknyah. Mukhannathun. Muxe. Sworn virgin. Takatāpui. Travesti. Two-Spirit. Winkte. it don't matter because as long as he gets sex it's good. Harkipedia page of starman3 Starman3 is a random guy who is an enemy ofSupermarioglitchy4 and crew. he is a gang leader. He lives in his mums house, but he spends 90% of his time in Princess Toadstool's castle like a bum. He lives in the mushroom kingdom in starcrescent. He, likes little kids, best buy, porn, underaged kids, warebears, harrassing people, scamming them, ruining people lives. he hates GlitchedIris64, EpicMario95/Shogun Waitington, Mariomario54321 (he fakes his friendship just for subs), waluigifan32 and thatoneguy. he makes alts for harrassment or to bait kids ones that we are aware of are Boob man, Tiffany parks, everyone sucks, shauna cruz, I hate team flare iris, lord star god of sex, starman3 ytr, big mac quialava all on google plus, instagram account is starman3_ytr and his twitters are staryoshijacob. jacobthebigmac and lordstargodofsex. he makes alts mainly to bait or use them to get people in trouble and ruin there lives. He leaks his house address if you ask for it and he stole an IPad and a nintendo switch from his job at best buy. He has dated many kids since 2013 and done sexual acts with them and he does multiple kids at once, lying that he only has one girlfriend and one boyfriend when in reality its like 5 at once. he backstabs them and makes cruel jokes to them all because he's 28 year old man with no life like the pedophile he is. shit he has done on social media starman3 has made multiple accounts, beginning with the twitter alts, He has staryoshijacob, jacobthebigmac(he sold that account to superemiga) YoKaiWatchSucks, He harrassed people on those account and started rape fights. On google plus he has I Hate Team Flare Iris, Everyone sucks, shauna cruz, Boob man, Jacob ware, Tiffany parks, Lord star god of sex, and starman3 ytr. he started rape fights, deaths, suicide, sex rps, rp murders, death threats and pedophilia. On discord he has starman3 ytr backup (as known of) he has started fights, rape fights rp murders and pedophilia.